


The Creepy MacGruber Job

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete crack insect AU. What if the team were bugs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creepy MacGruber Job

Creepy MacGruber was a spider, and a damn nasty one. The entire city lived in fear of the Boss and his massive network of spies and cronies. No one crossed Creepy MacGruber and no one breathed a word against him, not even when he and his goons started preying on the locals for food. The spiders were too big and tough; no one who wanted to live messed with them.

Until one day, Creepy MacGruber made the mistake of chowing down on Sam Ford. Sam was the youngest son of a mild-mannered fraud investigator named Nathan Ford. MacGruber figured that he would get the usual amount of trouble (none) from the unknown June beetle family. And at first he was right.

Nate Ford was devestated by his son's death. He started to drink heavily; the fermented berry juice making him unreliable and moody. His wife eventually left him, taking the rest of the grubs with her. Nate would have spiraled even further into drunken despair after that had he not been approached with an offer.

He never learned her name, she was just the Lady in Black. A spider herself, she told him that Creepy MacGruber and his gang of thugs had finally crossed one line too many. She said that Nate was the perfect one to take him down, that she needed him to lead an elite team against the gangsters. Should he accept, the city would be free of the mob forever. If not, he could count on a visit from MacGruber's henchmen. Tonight.

Obviously it didn't take much thought. A threat like that coupled with the promise of revenge on his son's killer, Nate jumped at the chance. He took the leaves of information that the Lady passed to him and when he looked again, she was gone. He spent all night poring over the notes, memorizing everything he could about this team he was supposed to work with.

The first leaf showed a sketch of a tough looking grasshopper by the name of Eliot Spencer. Spencer was a retrieval specialist, a loose cannon, and used to working alone. They all were. Trained to kill in a hundred different ways, all Nate could think was that he was glad Spencer was on their side.

Next was Sophie Devereaux. There was a note beside her name stating that it was probably not her real one. She was beautiful; a moth, not a butterfly, though he'd never have known if he hadn't read it in her file. Sophie was a grifter, and a pretty powerful one. She'd have MacGruber eating out of their hands. Nate chuckled and flipped to the next leaf.

No last name (or was it no first name?) on this one, simply Parker. She was edgy looking, a skinny cockroach girl with a talent for stealing and an insatiable taste for sugar. He'd heard of her. Parker was insane, big on taking risks and biting off more than she could chew. He wasn't sure about working with her; he didn't know if he could trust her; but she was on the team whether he liked it or not.

Last of all was Alec Hardison. He was a ladybug chemist with a track record as long as Nate's leg. Word was that Hardison could whip up anything from sleeping drugs to laughing gas in no time flat and walk away with whatever he wanted from his mark's house. A thief, but a smart one.

Nate stacked the leaves neatly and sighed heavily. Taking down Creepy MacGruber with this team was going to be harder than he'd thought.


End file.
